I Want To Lose Weight
'I Want To Lose Weight '(ヤセタイ, Yasetai) is the ninety third chapter of the ''Nisekoi ''manga series, written and illustrated by Naoshi Komi, and published weekly in the magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump. Summary At the Onodera Japanese Sweets Confections, Kosaki helps her mother taste-test new sweets, and judges them. Haru teases Kosaki about gaining weight as she leaves. Kosaki goes to check her weight, and is shocked when she steps on the scale. She is shocked that she gained so much weight, although she admits she hadn't checked in a while, and had been eating more recently. At school, Kosaki asks Ruri if she looks like she's gained weight. After some inspection, Ruri thinks to herself that Kosaki isn't any different, but tells Kosaki that she has gained weight and should take care of herself. Kosaki thinks that even though she skipped breakfast, she'll have to exercise as well to lose weight. As Raku enters class and gets to his desk, he hears Kosaki's stomach growl loudly. Kosaki denies it was her stomach, feigning confusion. Later, as Kosaki walks down the hall, Chitoge asks Kosaki if she remembered their plans for the day. It turns out Kosaki planned to go to a new cake buffet with Chitoge, but Kosaki declines, saying something has come up. Tsugumi comments it's for the best, since Chitoge had visited many times previously. Kosaki continues on, but is even hungrier because of talking about the cake buffet. She decides to eat some of her lunch during break, but Raku spots her and asks what she's doing. Kosaki is extremely embarrassed by this, causing Raku to become concerned she's sick or worried about something. Kosaki remembers their next class is P.E, and tries her best to exercise hard. However, they are swimming, and she ends up needing to be saved by Chitoge and Ruri (since she's terrible at swimming). Back at home, Kosaki remeasures her weight and finds she's even heavier than before. Kosaki appears completely despondent the next day in school, and Raku becomes more concerned. Raku tells Kosaki he made he favorite food, and offers her candied sweet potatoes. Although Kosaki really wants to eat it, she decides not to and runs away to avoid the temptation. Outside, Kosaki laments about not being able to eat food made by Raku. Raku comes and offers Kosaki tea, and apologizes for butting into her personal business. Raku offers to listen to her problems, which makes Kosaki happy. Kosaki tells him that there's no problem, and Raku comments that she should eat properly, since she's already so thin. Kosaki smiles, and says her problems have been solved. Back at the Onodera house, Nanako tells Haru that their scale is broken. Chapter Notes Character Revelations * Kosaki has great taste buds, but is terrible at cooking. * Nanako plans her candies themes months in advance. * Kosaki is still bad at swimming. * Kosaki's favorite food is candied sweet potatoes. Trivia * One of the Onodera fall-themed sweets involves chestnuts. * This chapter was adapted into a episode for I Want to Lose Weight/Good Morning.